Lu Kang & Kitana's Night of Pleasure
by computergeeks58
Summary: Lu Kang and Kitana had just got married Friday July 7th.  They had many plans for that day.  After the wedding was the reception.  From the reception, the couple planned to explore the world.  But later that night, the newlyweds wanted to get NAUGHTY!


Lu Kang and Kitana had just got married Friday July 7th. They had many plans for that day. After the wedding was the reception. From the reception, the couple planned to explore the world. But later that night, the newlyweds wanted to get naughty!

**Disclaimer: **_Lu Kang and Kitana are both from the Mortal Kombat games and movies. These two amazing characters belong to Ed Boon and John Tobias, the creators of Mortal Kombat who work for Midway. I own neither of them._

Lu Kang inserted the key into the front door of their house. He turned the key and opened it. He then grabbed and carried Kitana inside.

Kitana giggled. She had her arms around his head. She was so happy to be with Lu Kang. She loved him so much. She was even more happier about tonight with him.

Lu Kang turned around to close and lock the door behind them. From there, he carried his wife to the back bedroom.

The bedroom was in the back of the house. In the bedroom, everything was red and white. The walls were all white with a red king-sized bed. On the bed, the sheets were all white and the comforter was red. One pillow was red and the other was white. The carpet on the floor was even red. So the couple had a pretty nice room.

When both were inside the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed.

They immediately started taking off their clothes.

Kitana worked towards taking off her shoes first, then her panty hose and finally her dress. While trying to unzip her dress, she got stuck. Kitana turned around and looked at Lu Kang for help. She sighed. "I need help."

Lu Kang had his pants and shoes off and was working on his jacket and shirt. He turned towards her. "Here let me give you a hand." He reached for her zipper in the back to see what was wrong. He fixed her zipper and started unzipping her dress. While unzipping it, Lu Kang licked Kitana's back making her shiver. "You like that?"

Kitana wiggled her shoulders. "Save the good part after we get our clothes off sweetie."

Lu Kang stopped, unzipped it all the way down and took the dress off.

Now she was just in her bra and panties. She laid down on the bed awaiting for him.

They tossed their clothes on the floor. They would put them up later. Lu Kang took off his jacket but before he could take his shirt off, his wife said something.

"Keep your shirt on!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just keep it on!" she wanted his shirt on for some reason.

He then joined Kitana in the bed. Lu Kang just had on his shirt and boxers.

Both were nervous yet excited.

Lu Kang put one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek. "Ready baby?"

Kitana smiled.

That smile was a cue for him to start. He wanted to go from head to toe. Lu Kang began caressing Kitana's face gently kissing her on the cheeks. He put his tongue in her mouth and tongued her. He then licked her all around the neck. From her neck, Lu Kang licked down to her chest.

Kitana still had her bra and panties on. She pulled her bra down to let him lick there.

Lu Kang looked at her breasts and began squeezing them softly. Soon enough, he licked them and yes, eventually sucked them. While Kitana was getting heated up, he wanted to keep the fire going. From her breasts he licked her down to her belly. Lu Kang licked inside and outside her belly button. He stopped to take a look at Kitana's facial expression.

She was barely showing any expression on her face.

Lu Kang assumed that he wasn't giving her enough pleasure to make her smile. So he had to get a little naughty. Lu Kang reached down and pulled down her panties. He took his right hand and inserted his index finger into her. He poked it in and out of her.

Kitana started moaning and squirming a little.

Lu Kang looked at her face again.

She was showing little signs of gratification.

Lu Kang was happy about that but he wanted her to really feel the pleasure. He wanted her to have an orgasm. Lu Kang pokedhis finger again faster and deeper making her squirm even more. Once he got tired of using his finger, he bent down to use his mouth.

Kitana quivered with pleasure. She had never felt that before.

Same with Lu Kang, he had never experienced a girl doing it to him nor doing it to a girl. But he didn't want her giving it to him. He wanted to please her as much as he could that night. That sexual act went on for about 15 minutes. Lu Kang stopped, wiped his mouth and took a deep breath. He finally decided to take off his boxers. Now he was only wearing his shirt.

"You okay?" asked Kitana looking worried.

"Yeah…you ready?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

Kitana took a deep breath. "Yeah…I'm ready." She smiled since he was okay. Her heart was pounding. She was so excited and so nervous at the same time.

Lu Kang felt the same way. He was so happy to satisfy the woman he cared about so dearly. Lu Kang squat down and inserted himself into her. Slowly he rocked back and forth.

Kitana felt a little sensation as he went inside her. "Ahh!"

That was the first scream Lu Kang heard from her that night. This time he knew he was giving her real satisfaction.

Since she was a virgin, the pain was going to be a little tense. Kitana's muscles were tightening up. "Ah slow down!"

Lu Kang began feeling the sensation too. He didn't want to stop nor slow down. It was like a drive or an emotion that just kept him going. His heart was pounding, he started sweating, his body temperature was rising and he began breathing heavily.

Same thing happened with Kitana.

Both were experiencing first-time sex with each other and were so happy doing it together. It was such a happy and amazing feeling.

Kitana felt so good she could feel an orgasm coming. The pleasure meter was rising every minute.

Lu Kang was just about feeling what she was feeling in gratification. He was on his way to an orgasm too.

"Ahhh! Ohh go deeper!" she cried.

Lu Kang was like a robot. He actually went deeper into her and rocked harder and faster. Pretty soon, he was about to get into autopilot.

As the sensation ladder continued to rise, Kitana grabbed Lu Kang's head and felt through his hair. It was so good, she could hardly breathe now.

Lu Kang didn't mind her doing that. As a matter of fact, he didn't even realize she grabbed his head. He was so focused on the satisfaction he was giving her and himself, it was like he couldn't feel anything else.

Kitana was so excited that she then grabbed and squeezed her own breasts. She wanted him to suck them again.

Lu Kang bent down to lick around her neck a few times but mainly focused in the middle.

Kitana put her legs around his back and pushed him down further to make him go even deeper. She wanted more and more as it got better and better. She couldn't resist this amazing feeling of pleasure, happiness and satisfaction. _[pleasure + happiness = satisfaction]_

He kept rocking back and forth, making her scream a little louder each time. The more she was enjoying it, the more he was too. Neither could find the desire to stop or slow down.

Then after a long period of time, they finally reached their climax. Oh what a wonderful experience that was! Two people together making each other happy. It was their very first time doing it, both cared about one another very much and they were married. Can you imagine how these two felt? It was _"Paradise on Earth"_ for the two of them. Nothing could have been more satisfying.

xxx

The next morning was Saturday and both had to be at work at 9:00. The lovely couple was lying in bed still hyped from last night.

Kitana was laying on top of Lu Kang with one hand on his chest.

Lu Kang was laying on his back with one arm on Kitana's back.

Both were under the covers. It was 6 in the morning and the sun was coming out, making its way inside their room.

Feeling the sun, Lu Kang opened and rubbed his eyes. He got up and stretched.

Hearing him, Kitana woke up too and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and turned to her husband to say, "Good morning sweetie." Kitana smiled.

"Morning sweetheart!" he greeted her with a kiss.

Kitana felt yucky for some reason. She almost forgot they had sex last night. All of that sweat and body fluid had to be washed off. She had to get in the shower a.s.a.p.

Lu Kang was the same way. He was starting to feel a little yucky too.

Both had to shower, eat breakfast, get dressed and arrive at work in less than three hours. It was time to hustle!

"We got to get in the shower and wash up quick!" said Kitana.

"Right! WE got to get in the shower and wash up!" he said.

Both were bare naked.

Kitana got off the bed and opened their dresser. In there, she found a clean bra, a nice pair of panties and her work uniform. She put her uniform on top of their dresser. Kitana didn't want to ruin that. Anyway, she took her bra and pair of panties with her to the bathroom. She laid them on the toilet cover.

Lu Kang followed his wife into the bathroom.

Kitana didn't know he followed her until she reached down to turn on the facet. She gasped. "I thought you were going to shower after me!"

Lu Kang laughed. "Sweetheart, we're married. We can do everything together!"

Kitana laughed. "Oh so you want to shower together?"

He grabbed her by the chin and gave her a slow tongue kiss. "I wanna do everything together."

Kitana smiled.

Lu Kang hugged her and started rubbing her breasts.

Kitana grabbed his hands. "We got to hustle Lu!"

He let go of them and watched her check the water.

When the water was just right, she pulled the knob on top of the facet to start the shower.

She turned to Lu Kang and said. "Wanna join?"

"Of course I do." he replied.

_THE END_


End file.
